


Soldier, Medic, Marksman, Thief

by HappyLeech



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Book & Game Canon, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Rating to Change, Tags to be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-05-04 03:59:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5319608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyLeech/pseuds/HappyLeech
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Instead of being arrested, Dick Valentine is killed after a robbery gone wrong.<br/>Instead of being pressed into different work by her jail-bound father, Jill Valentine takes up his mantle.<br/>A master thief in her father's name, she sets her eyes on the Spencer Estate, deep in the Arklay Mountains...<br/>[AU with Book Canon as a base]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

>   
>  Infamous Cat Burglar Killed In Botched Burglary; Accomplice Still At Large
> 
> Accomplished cat burglar Richard ‘Dick’ Valentine was killed today when a heist went wrong. Police were called to a south Colorado home late last night when a neighbour noticed something out of place. 
> 
> “I'm normally never around this time of year,” said June Bug, who spends her time in Maui. “But I had to return to get some papers. So I was looking outside when I noticed some people poking into the Dalirise house. And I know Abigail well enough to know her and her husband are in Cuba right now, so I called the police.” 
> 
> While Valentine was killed by police, the master thief’s accomplice escaped. At the moment the identity of the second person is unknown, but many believe it to be his daughter, Jillian Valentine. More on this story on page three.


	2. Chapter 2

Sometimes, Jill regretted choosing a mark.

Ever since she’d heard of the old Spencer Mansion, former home to one of the founding fathers of Umbrella corps., rotting away out in the woods, she’d planned on making it her next big target. But, of course with her luck being how it was, three weeks after moving to Raccoon City the murders started.

“What should I do, Dick?” Laying on her bed, Jill looked at the most recent picture of her father. It was taken only two months before he was killed, but it offered her no response. 

“Do I give up, move on? Or should I push through. A Valentine is worth more than any cannibal killer, right?”

And how she wanted to move on. There would be other houses to pillage and pick over, but would they be as lucrative as the Spencer estate?

With a groan, she rolled over, slapping the photo onto the covers. Dick would want her to go- hell, he’d probably want her to stop stealing too- but there was no way. She’d put herself up to the challenge, and she was going to follow through.

“Besides, it’s not like there’s going to be any cops around to arrest me, right?” Jill tried to muster a bright tone of voice, but it didn’t really help bolster her spirits. 

Sighing, she sat up, and continued her preparations. She wasn’t going to get caught with her pants down, not this time…

 

Even with roads closed heading into the Arklays, there was no trouble with Jill getting in. After all, who was going to post an officer out on the dirt roads, to make sure no one drove in? Not the RCPD, that’s for sure. 

Jill didn’t think she’d seen such lazy police before.

“If this is the mighty RCPD, then I bet this killer is going to get away scott-free,” she said to herself with a snicker as she drove. It really was going to be a cake walk. 

And other than a few busted trees, it almost was. Then she heard the helicopter. 

“…are you shitting me?” With a curse, she swung the wheel to the side, stopping under a large tree. Why the hell where people flying over the forest? Had something else happened?

Jill held her breath until the sounds of the chopper faded, before shaking her head. It didn't matter. They were probably just looking for lost hikers or something- they wouldn't be looking for her. 

Eventually the dirt road faded into nothing, and Jill climbed out. There was no need to put too much stress on the car- she had working legs, and if it came to it, she could run.   
From what she knew from researching the area, she was probably a 20-25 minute walk from the mansion. It was out and away from any trails, and if anyone did see her making her way under the cover of twilight to the building, it'd be easy to dodge them and hide in the woods. 

Of course, Jill knew she wasn't the only thing in the woods that evening. Ever since getting out of the car, she'd been hearing wolves howling in the distance. But as she drew closer to the mansion, the sounds became louder. 

‘…these wolves better not be living in the mansion-‘ Jill thought, scowling. She hadn't been expecting trouble, but she'd still brought a knife with her. Not that'd help much against wolves, but it was something. 

It was more than they'd had during the last job, even if she knew in her heart that holding a weapon would have ended her with a few well placed bullets.

She would have bet she was halfway to the mansion when she heard the sound of another helicopter approaching. 

‘Something must have happened,” she muttered, checking her watch out of habit. Only 6:50 pm, and she was almost to the mansion. Once she was inside it wouldn't matter if there were helicopters in the sky. 

Jill picked up her pace, the wolves drawing closer she was sure, and in almost no time at all she was crouched down and picking the locks on the front door. They were simple enough, and she slipped inside as the sound of distant gunshots echoed through the woods. 

“…Jesus. Well, not my issue…” Ignoring the rapidly growing feeling of unease, Jill looked around the foyer. It was opulent, but the things in the room weren't easy to move, so she ignored the vases, and swung to the left. There was bound to be something of interest in there…

 

Joseph was dead. Brad took off. Barry was limping from a tumble on the ground. Captain Wesker seemed to have lost his cool. 

And Chris really hoped that the door to the mansion up ahead of them was unlocked


	3. Chapter 3

The room was a dining room, and Jill surveyed it with an appraising eye. She could already see a few things that she could pawn off for a quick buck, but she ignored them in favour of stopping in front of the fireplace. 

“…abandoned, my ass.” She finally said, turning around. The fact that there were lights on had made her wonder, the recently lit candles made her worry, and the lit fireplace made her certain—the Spencer Mansion was not abandoned. 

The thumping noise from the door to her left reinforced that realization, and Jill scowled. She was going to throttle Trent when she found him, for giving her bogus info. It was the last time she took tips from some shadowy backer, as good as his info was…usually.

With a huff, Jill turned back to the dining table. Screw it—She was going to grab whatever looked profitable and go. There was no point risking being caught because of a few pricier items further in. Especially if there were wolves in the forest...fighting those off at night with a knife wasn't really what she'd planned for the trip.

But nothing was that simple for her. As she started shuffling cutlery and small nicknacks into her pack, a door slammed and people began to talk.

 

“—Captain, what now? I mean, we can’t really go back out there, can we?”

“No, it’s too dangerous. We’ll have to wait here and hope that Vickers actually does his job and calls this in.”

“What was that though? Those dogs…”

 

Jill cursed softly. Nothing was working out how it was supposed to…first the house wasn’t as abandoned as she was told, and now it sounded like a bunch of cops were in the front room. With a growl, she pulled the silverware out of her pack and slammed it on the table, her anger getting the better of her.

 

“What was that?”

 

Fuck.

After a microsecond to think, Jill spun and pushed open the door. Better to deal with the home owners and run than a bunch of fucking cops!

The door opened to a hallway, and it only took Jill hearing someone go into the room she'd just vacated to make her dash to her right. She just needed one good room to hide in for a bit, that was all. Of course the first door she opened doesn't have a lock, and the second has a body in it, slumped against the wall, blood pooling around it. 

Eyes wide because _‘holy shit that was not what she was expecting’_ , Jill closed the door behind her, locking it. It'd be bad if she was found in there with a corpse, but...

From her experience, cops shot first and asked questions later. And she liked being alive. 

“…fuck, what a cock up, huh buddy?” Looking around to make sure there wasn't anything or anyone in the room that she was missing, Jill sat down on the edge of a chair, staring at nothing. She was going to straight up stab Trent when she found him, and she was going to find him. She was so distracted, that she didn’t even notice the corpse standing up until he was almost on top of her.

And by that time, it was almost too late.

 

So, the door wasn’t locked when they got to it, and Chris sighed with relief once they were inside and the dogs – _wolves?_ \- were outside. 

“Are you both okay?” The captain ran his hand through his hair, turning in place, all aggravation and thinly disguised panic. Chris didn’t blame him though, not when he was as rattled too. 

Fuck, Joseph…

“Yeah, I—“ Barry sighed, unable to finish, and nodded. 

“I’m okay…Captain, what now? I mean, we can’t really go back out there, can we?” Chris asked, and tried not to look so relieved when Wesker shook his head.

“No, it’s too dangerous. We’ll have to wait here and hope that Vickers actually does his job and calls this in.” he sighed, looking around the foyer. Hopefully he wasn’t going to make them look around the place…

“What was that though? Those dogs…” Barry seemed to wind down from the mad dash to the mansion, the loss of Joseph hitting him suddenly. “Jesus…What are we going to tell the rest of the team?”

Wesker sighed. “I don’t know. When it comes to it, we—“

A loud slamming sound drew their attention though, and before anyone else could say anything, Chris had his gun up, at the door the sound had come from.

“Captain?” He looked behind him, and Wesker nodded slowly. 

“Be careful, and come back immediately if you find anything. We don’t need to lose any more people tonight, Chris.”

With a nod, he pulled open the door, slipping inside. At first, he didn’t really see anything out of the ordinary, until…

“Huh…” There were candles lit, but the most interesting thing was the pile of forks and knives at the end of the table. “Like someone was holding them and…”

_‘And slammed them on the table.’_ His mind supplied, and he sighed. A looter? Or was there someone living in the abandoned mansion?

For a moment he contemplated returning to the others, but the door was open, and… well he was being cocky, but he wanted to see if he could find the person who\d been in the room before. He poked his head through the door, looked both ways down the hall.

And that’s when he heard the scream.


End file.
